incoherent
by MirageDream
Summary: Threeshot; She smiles as her heart breaks —Blue-centric AU, OldRival!Shipping


**disclaimer:** pokespe is not mine, no matter how much i want it to be.  
**dedication:** to joyy, because she actually supported me on writing this. and because she's always with me, no matter what we go through.  
**note:** this is a threeshot with each chapter having its own little description.  
**note2:** Blue and Green's relationship is a little mature-ish, hence the rating. i think i like them like this, though.

**title:** tear your heart out  
**description:** She smiles as her heart breaks —Blue-centric AU, OldRival!Shipping

—

.

.

.

.

"Hey Blue?"

"Yes Yellow?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Blue looks up from her homework on the table and gives Yellow a curious look, head tilted and eyes focused. "Of course you can Yellow."

The younger girl fidgets and plays with the strands of her blond hair, forever in a ponytail cascading down her back. She stutters a bit, squeaks, and mumbles something, her head down and twirling her fingers around.

Blue realizes that this must be insanely embarrassing and incredibly important if Yellow was too nervous to make any sort of sense and actually attempt to tell her. She sets down her pen and jumps up, moving to sit down on her bed. She motions Yellow over and pats the empty space next to her.

"Now then," Blue says, turning and moving her legs to sit criss-cross, "you have to make some sort of sense if you want to tell me something."

Yellow takes a deep breath and starts again, this time saying it so fast that Blue could only make out the words 'Red,' 'help,' 'I don't,' and 'really' (with no particular order).

Blue laughs and pats Yellow's head affectionately. "Oh c'mon Yellow, you can make more sense than that."

"I... Uhm... I-I like... Red..."

Blue freezes. A thousand things rush through her head and she doesn't know what to do. There's a possessiveness in her, telling her to discourage the younger girl from pursuing Red any further. But then, she should have known, have _expected_, for this to come about sooner or later.

(And to be honest, Blue didn't know what to think of Red and Yellow... together. It just didn't seem to work unless she and Green were there with them.

Yellow was too innocent for the world of love and heartbreak and Red was her little gem and no one else's, even if she wouldn't admit it.)

But Blue can't just stay silent, because Yellow deserved an answer. The younger girl is trying to hide her face from Blue using her bangs, her head down and fiddling with the ends of her hair.

So, going against her possessiveness, Blue supports Yellow reluctantly in her own way.

"Oh, Yellow darling, I've known for a long time and you should know—"

_Don't do it, don't do it, __don'tdoit__—_

"—you have my support."

"Really?" Yellow looks hopeful now, her head raised and hazelnut eyes shining.

_Don'tdon'tdon't—_

Blue smiles. "Completely."

—

Blue finds herself sneaking into Green's house via his bedroom window. It's the middle of the night, so she's careful to be quiet as she climbs the tree and picks at the lock. She tumbles headfirst through the window and lands ungracefully onto the purpose-ly there couch.

She doesn't know how many times she's done this before, sneaking into Green's room. It was so many that Green eventually hauled the couch in front of the window so that Blue's impact wouldn't cause such a racket in the middle of the night.

(Blue suspected it was because she was coming for things other than to annoy Green and he didn't want anyone to hear that she'd made her way in. Not that anyone lived with him, anyway. She never really knew what went on in his head.)

Not really bothering to be subtle anymore, Blue makes her way onto Green's bed and slips under the covers, snuggling up close to his back. She traces circles on his back, breathing in the remains of his cologne and natural-Green smell.

"Blue?" Green mumbles sleepily, turning to Blue with one eye open.

"Yessir, sleeping beauty," Blue teases, her fingers ghosting his cheeks, down his neck, and down further.

"Pesky woman." Green puts an arm around her waist, still half-awake.

Blue doesn't say anything, just smiles as her fingers slip under his shirt, tracing the lines of his barely there abs. Green stirs and both eyes are open now, the haze of sleep gone from his eyes.

"You should stop doing this to me," Green mutters, pulling her arm away from him.

Blue flips him onto his back, straddling his thighs, and she smirks when he gives her a look of annoyance. "Oh come on, Green. I know you want it."

Green sighs and sits up, adjusting himself and Blue so that she's situated on his lap, her back to his chest. "Tell me what's wrong, Blue."

"Nothing's wrong."

_Everything's wrong._

"I know something's wrong."

Blue smiles, and she reaches back to caress Green's cheek. She turns around, straddling Green once again and running her fingers through his hair. "Nothing's wrong, Greenie. I just want you right now."

_I want him._

She leans in and presses her lips to his. Green returns her kiss slowly, unsure of his movements, before Blue changes the kiss from gentle to passionate. She presses herself against him and all of a sudden she's flipped onto her back, Green on top of her. His lips trail down, from her cheeks to her neck to her collarbone, and their bodies act purely on instinct.

There's nothing Blue's really in control of now, besides her thoughts.

(All focused on one thing — one person.)

"Red," she just barely whispers, barely forming the word, yet all of her thoughts are focused on that one thought, of _RedRedRed_.

—

Blue watches the couple walk towards the gates of the school, her cheek resting on an upright hand. She sighs, seeing how nervously happy Yellow is and how Red is just naturally being Red.

"This is what you get for being in trouble all the time."

Blue turns and sticks her tongue out at Green. "You're stuck here too, y'know."

"Because _you_ got _me_ stuck here," Green shoots back, setting the stack of papers down on Blue's desk with a slam. "We better hurry with this or we'll have detention tomorrow, too."

Blue pouts in return, cheeks puffed out and lower lip stuck out slightly. "Party pooper."

"He's right, you know," Professor Oak says from the front of the room, grading papers. "This is your punishment for sneaking out of class. And dragging my grandson into this is well!" He gives Green a pointed look before raising an eyebrow when he sees Blue (very openly) checking her phone. "Don't make me extend it any more than I already have, miss. I'm going bird watching the day after tomorrow, and if you're stuck with detention again, you're going with me."

Blue's complexion pales and she stashes her phone away, grabs the red pen in front of her, and takes half of the stack before pushing it towards Green, who is already surrounded by two other stacks of papers.

"You better be kidding," Blue says dangerously, giving the teacher a hard stare before she starts grading. She starts muttering obscenities under her breath, fully aware that Green is within hearing range, but doesn't care.

The aforementioned boy raises an eyebrow quizzically at her when she continuously looks out the window.

"If you wanted to go home that badly, you should do your work like a good girl. Like Yellow."

Blue's head snaps around and her eyes are raging, almost hurt, though her face doesn't show any hint of it. Instead, her lips are in a tight line and she bites the inside of her mouth so that she doesn't say something offensive—

_Well that's so sad I'm not Yellow. If you like her so much just—_

—and ducks her head back down to continue grading the papers silently, in an un-Blue-like way.

Finishing the stack a good ten minutes later, Blue pushes it towards Green and proceeds to stare out the window solemnly. She occasionally breaks her gaze from the glass panels to reply to a message on her phone before returning her gaze outside. She sighs and rests her head down on her arms, folded on the table.

She's surprisingly un-Blue-like today and no one knows why, not even herself.

An hour later, Green announces, "Blue, we're done." He stands, tapping his stack on the table so that the papers line up neatly.

"Let's go then," Blue replies with a sigh, but makes no move to stand or even pack up. She just sits there and sighs again, watching the rain pound down and the sky losing its light.

"Pesky woman," Green mutters, slipping his schoolbag over his shoulder and grabbing Blue's. He proceeds to hit her over the head with it, which elicits a loud "Ow!" from the girl, who bolts upright, her hands flying to the part of her head that was hit.

"Stupid Green! What the hell was that for?!" she cries, snatching her bag from his hands and standing. "There, I'm up! Happy?"

"Someone's crabby."

_Oh you don't say._

"She wouldn't be if you hadn't hit her!" Blue stalks angrily after Green, who is leading the way down the hall to the exit of the school building.

Green, to Blue's annoyance, takes the umbrella Yellow left for _her_, walks out the doors, opens it, and proceeds to walk down the rain-soaked path without her.

"_Green_!" Blue whines from the entrance. Green turns and she continues, "Come back here!"

"I thought you liked rain." The reply is met with Blue crossing her arms and pouting, refusing to look at him. Green sighs and retraces his steps so he closes the gap.

"Hurry up, we're having dinner at Red's tonight, aren't we?"

—

Blue isn't in class in the days following. It didn't surprise anyone when Blue was found near the staircase, pinned to the wall by some guy, the guy at Blue's neck and going down, down, _down_. Yellow had found them, and the poor girl had to add to her mental list of the reasons why she hated going out on Blue duty.

Needless to say, the event turned Blue completely off and she was reluctantly dragged into class for third period. It didn't stop her from finding another chance to sneak off, though, and once again Red, Yellow, and Green were tasked to hunt her down.

Of course, Green is the one who finds her underneath some jock, skirt riding up her thighs and shirt halfway up her torso. Green is somewhat used to this sight so he approaches the two bodies, thumbs hooked in his pants pockets, all casual, and says, "You know, this is a school."

Blue pushes the jock away, her shirt sliding down into place. "Come on, Greenie, you're ruining the fun," she pouts.

"And yet you wonder why Red likes Yellow more than you."

Blue's body goes rigid. Her face betrays her shock, but it's replaced as soon as it appeared with an icy glare. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon babe, don't let him get to you," the jock says, wrapping his arms around Blue's waist. "We can continue somewhere—"

"Don't touch me!" Blue swats away the arms and stands up, pulling her clothing down to their appropriate places. "You don't know what you're talking about," she repeats to Green before storming off.

—

Blue doesn't know what she was thinking when she decided to hook up with those idiots. She ignores the glares a group of girls gives her and mutes the whispers going around her. She's alone and now she knows why Yellow or Green or even Red always accompanied her.

Blue doesn't really care about the gossip, though. Her mind doesn't bother processing outside thoughts when she's already thinking about something else.

"_And yet you wonder why Red likes Yellow more than you."_

The hallway is empty now, and she's glad for that. If anyone saw her in this state…

She kicks the wall and punches it, again and again. It's been over a week and Green's words still sting. The words replay over and over in her mind, and it _hurts_ more than anything.

Blue bites her tongue to prevent herself from screaming and her eyesight becomes blurry, tears threatening at the edges of her eyes.

"_And yet you wonder why_—"

_It's not true. It's not true, it's not, it's not, it's not._

Blue punches the wall again, futilely with one hand and she wipes her eyes with the other.

"_Red likes Yellow more_—"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

She sinks to the ground, fist still on the wall, trembling.

_You know it's true._

—

"Hey Yellow, can I talk to you?"

Blue stops dead in her tracks when she hears Red ask Yellow the question. She hides herself at the corner and holds her breath. She's tempted to pop out now, to interrupt them, but her legs won't move.

"R-Red? What is it?"

"W-Well… Uh… Would you like to go… Help me with math?" The outburst makes Blue giggle and she stifles her laugh with her hand.

_He's such an adorable idiot._

"S-sure, Red. When do you—"

"Gah, that wasn't what I meant!"

"W-What?" Blue can hear the laugh in Yellow's voice now, and her heart squeezes just a little more. "What do you mean, Red?"

"I… Uh… Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

There's a pause, and Blue wonders if that's because Yellow is blushing too hard and too embarrassed to say anything or because she didn't understand what Red had said.

Apparently, it's the latter. "I-I w-would love to!"

Red laughs and Blue hears Yellow's squeal. Knowing their reactions, Blue knew Red was swinging the small girl around.

Her heart squeezes even more and it feels as if she can't breathe. But Blue has to be strong now, because if she wasn't, then she wouldn't be Blue. So she steps away from the wall and turns the corner, acting as if she had just been walking down the hall.

Red is indeed swinging Yellow around, the small girl's face bright red and squealing to put her down. Blue laughs as she approaches, putting on her teasing voice. "What're you two so happy about, hm?"

Setting Yellow back down on her feet, Red puts an arm around the girl's shoulders and it's obvious that they are now official. "We're going out now!"

Blue half-forces herself to smile and her stomach does a flip. "Aw, darlings, that's fantastic!" she exclaims. "Now then, I expect full details of the date later tonight, doll," she whispers to Yellow as she turns the couple around and pushes them forward.

"W-wait a minute!" Yellow squeals, but Blue doesn't listen.

Once the two are near the door, Blue removes her hands and backs away, smiling brightly. "Red, don't keep her out too late now, or you'll be answering to her uncle."

Red looks at Yellow uncertainly, and the two of them share an embarrassed smile. Yellow turns to wave to Blue and then she and Red set off toward the school's entrance gate. Blue waves from the school building, smile plastered on her face that's refusing to disappear.

Once Red and Yellow are out of sight, Blue's smile falters and her hand falls to her side. Tears threaten at the corner of her eyes, but she squeezes them shut and refuses to let them fall.

A hand snakes around her waist and another clamps onto her eyes, and all of a sudden all Blue can smell is Green's familiar scent.

"You can cry, you know," he whispers into her ear. "No one's looking."

_Why is it always you? Why can't it be him?_

Blue's lips turn upwards. "But I don't want to cry."

Despite her words, the tears stream down her cheeks and her lips tremble.

—

.

.

.

**note3:** i never realized how hard it was to develop Red/Yellow until now. ughhhh. if they seem OOC, don't be afraid to tell me!


End file.
